A toi mon fils
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Os basé sur 'C'est naturel' de Titipo Le vegan est de nouveau enceint, il tien un carnet de grossesse !


**Bonjour a tous ! c'est la première fois que j'écris, retape et publie une fiction entièrement au lycée étrangement haha ! Bien, c'est une fiction entièrement dédiée à ma femme Titipo que j'aime de tout mon coeur, voilà petit cadeau comme promis =)**

**C'est un OS entièrement basé sur la fiction ''C'est Naturel'' de ma femme, ceci dit j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés comme la suspicion d'une nouvelle grossesse du Vegan et quelques autres petites choses !**

**je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire d'autre... Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

><p>A toi mon fils<p>

Le psy m'a dit que ça m'aiderait, que ça me ferait accepter et patienter alors il m'a conseillé de tenir ce journal de grossesse. J'ignore si ça va marcher. Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas encore !

* * *

><p>J'espère que tu es bien là-dedans, mon ventre commence à s'arrondir un peu pour te faire de la place, je suis heureux.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne date pas ce que j'écris, je ne veux pas compter les jours jusqu'à ton arrivée, ça me fait peur, je crains que l'histoire se répète. J'ai peur pour toi Léo.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé en pleurant cette nuit. Ce cauchemar me tourmente depuis... ''Ce jour-là''. Un jour je pense que je te dirais que tu aurais dû avoir un grand frère. Ton deuxième papa était là pour me calmer, tu l'as senti poser sa main sur toi à travers mon ventre ? Je ne le pensais pas capable d'autant de douceur. On t'aime déjà tellement.<p>

* * *

><p>Ton oncle Kriss s'amuse déjà à meubler ta chambre et à remplir tes armoires et coffres à jouets ! Tu devrais voir comme il est excité ! Tout le monde est aux petits soins pour moi, c'est touchant.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà que ça recommence... J'ai envie... De viande. Décidément tu es le digne fils de ton père. Je suis vegan Léo, mais s'il le faut pour toi... Je pourrais peut-être faire un effort... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Pas encore.<p>

* * *

><p>Ton père s'amuse beaucoup, il t'a déjà acheté un biberon rose, un vert, deux bleus et un jaune. Il ne changera jamais, toujours à tout faire dans l'excès ! Je lui ai bien dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de tout ça mais il s'entête. Il vient de rentrer ? Il t'a trouvé un biberon orange. Ses yeux sont d'un marron sublime, ils brillent quand ils se posent sur toi. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, je me sens complet.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me sens assez mal, j'ai finalement accepté de manger de la viande, le Prof de Salut Les Geeks m'a assuré que c'était crucial pour toi. C'est ton père qui m'a fait manger, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire moi-même. C'était un pauvre veau innocent...<p>

* * *

><p>Ton oncle Mr Dada me fait régulièrement des crêpes au sucre en disant qu'il faut t'éduquer aux bonnes choses dès le plus jeune âge. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai ris je crois. Je pense que tu seras heureux dans ta famille.<p>

* * *

><p>Léo tu prends beaucoup de place ! Mon ventre est devenu si rond que je ne peux plus mettre mon tee-shirt ''Vegan Flash'' dans lequel je nage en temps normal ! Bien sûr ton père se fiche de moi. Enfin au moins j'ai une bonne excuse pour mettre ses tee-shirts ! Avoir son odeur avec moi est apaisant.<p>

* * *

><p>Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît cesser de bouger ? Non pas que ça me déplaise mais j'ai le sommeil léger. Je ne suis pas fait pour porter d'enfant naturellement, t'avoir en moi est très éprouvant, mais bien que tu troubles mon sommeil j'aime te sentir vivre en moi. Tu es le fruit de l'amour de tes deux parents, je prie pour que ça te suffise à être heureux avec tes deux papas.<p>

* * *

><p>Ton oncle Hippie a ajouté un cadre qu'il a peint avec son petit-ami le Hippie parisien. Il représente un énorme papillon blanc tout juste sortie de sa chrysalide qui effectue son premier battement d'ailes pour se poser sur un tournesol. Il est magnifique. Kriss a pleuré en le voyant, ce papillon à une symbolique forte pour les deux Hippies. C'est très beau la façon dont ils se regardent.<p>

* * *

><p>J'évite de sortir de mon lit maintenant, ton arrivée approche à petits pas et moi je commence à stresser un peu. Faites que tout se passe bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce matin ton père a posé sa tête sur mon ventre pour t'écouter un peu. Je crois qu'il a eu plus mal que moi quand tu as donné ce coup de pied ! Il fera plus attention la prochaine fois !<p>

* * *

><p>Ton oncle Gâteau de Riz m'a apporté une bouteille de lait de soja ce midi. Sans crier. Il me l'a juste tendue en souriant. Mais pas de ce sourire fou qu'il affiche souvent, juste un sourire comme ceux que m'adresse Kriss en regardant mon ventre. Je découvre une partie de ma famille.<p>

* * *

><p>Déjà 6 mois que tu es là, bien au chaud. J'ai l'impression d'avoir appris ta présence hier. Si tout se passe bien te devrais naître en Août, je suis impatient !<p>

* * *

><p>Le Présentateur TV et le Prof de Philo sont venus. Ils sont restés tout un week-end ! Et personne n'est mort ! Ils n'ont même pas élevé la voix, je suis étonné. Bien que je sois arrivé chez Kriss après leur départ, il me parle souvent d'eux. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir changer les choses, il me dit souvent qu'il aimerait bien qu'ils reviennent mais ils sont tous les deux entêtés ! Enfin bon, ils sont venus nous féliciter ton père et moi, ils t'ont laissé des cadeaux. Le Prof de Philo t'offre un marteau 2T et le Présentateur TV une peluche panda géante. On dort avec en attendant que tu sois là, comme ça il y aura un peu de nous dans cette peluche.<p>

* * *

><p>Tout est prêt pour ton arrivée, plus que deux mois et tu seras là, j'ai mangé tellement de viande jusqu'à maintenant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir décimé une espèce entière. Ça me fait froid dans le dos d'y penser. Mais c'est pour ton bien, je me dois de le faire.<p>

* * *

><p>Les Hippies ont envoyé une carte, leur enfant est né en bonne santé, ils n'ont pas dit si c'était une fille ou un garçon mais ils devraient venir bientôt. Ton oncle Hippie est monté sur Paris un mois avant la naissance de leur bébé pour être présent au moment où il arriverait. J'ai de la chance d'avoir ton père avec moi ici ! J'ai hâte que tu sois là toi aussi.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point le temps peut être long, même pendant les longues heures que j'ai passées à ne rien faire en fixant l'écran de télé éteint pour échapper aux moqueries des autres (c'était avant que ton père ne me déclare ses sentiments bien sûr) me paraissaient plus courtes. Lorsque je me réveille le matin, même si je suis pas dans les bras de ton père, ma seule envie est de me recoucher au plus vite pour pouvoir enfin arriver au jour de ta naissance. Plus qu'un mois Léo, un mois et nous pourrons enfin faire connaissance.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est drôle, tout le monde commence à s'agiter, ton arrivée est imminente à présent, étrangement, je suis calme. Je me sens en paix. Plus que quelques petites semaines et je serai à mon terme. Tu es l'apogée d'un amour que beaucoup pensaient impossible. Je t'attends.<p>

* * *

><p>La douleur. Ce n'est pas la même heureusement ! Mais comme ça fait mal ! Tu me préviens que tu veux vivre, respirer. Tu veux sortir de ta chrysalide pour découvrir notre beau monde. Ton père a entendu mes cris, il est parti chercher Kriss pour savoir quoi faire. Quel idiot, je lui avais pourtant dit de se documenter ! Ton père tout craché ça. J'ignore comme j'arrive à écrire avec une douleur pareille ! Te voilà qui vient, je n'attends plus que toi. Viens Léo, viens, je t'aime déjà.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu es magnifique Léo. Tes yeux marron comme tes parents. Te faire venir a été très douloureux, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Ton père pleurait de bonheur (et de peur aussi je pense) il est si beau lorsqu'il laisse de côté sa carapace d'indifférence et de méfiance. C'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce carnet, il est caché sous mon oreiller depuis si longtemps que je vais avoir du mal à le ranger dans la bibliothèque. Ton père a même accepté de jeter un livre des cuissons de bœuf pour faire une place de choix à ce carnet, ce journal de bord de grossesse. Tu es né ce soir de 23 Août. Tu es là Léo. Enfin tu es là. J'ai soudainement envie de refuser de mettre le point final à cette page. J'ai traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là. Ton père est à mes côtés le plus souvent. Je suis heureux. J'ai enfin la paix avec le monde. Tu es là. Tu es enfin là. Je t'aime Léo. Tes parents t'aiment de tout leur cœur.<p>

* * *

><p>Au bas de la page, une dernière inscription indiquait les destinataires exactes du petit carnet rouge :<p>

A Léo, mon fils. Petit être né le 23 Août, tes yeux marrons et tes cheveux en bataille hérité de ton père, ta pâleur et ta fine silhouette que tu tiens de moi.

Mais aussi au Carniste, à toi mon amant. Merci d'être là, merci de m'aimer comme tu m'aimes. Je suis fier que tu m'aie donné un fils. Je suis fier du fils que tu m'as donné.  
>Je vous aime.<p>

**Vegan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui c'est déjà fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Tite review ? A bientôt tout le monde ! *coeur*<br>**

**Merci a kali pour la correction ! efficacité !**

**J'attendrais ta review avec impatience namour *coeurs***


End file.
